Everlasting
by Misha Novak
Summary: On hold.


**A/N: I do not own South Park. Nor do I own Tuck Everlasting.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>South Park, Colorado -1874<em>**.

Soft notes poured from the piano, filling the room with the melody of _Fur Elise_. Small, pale hands danced over the black and white keys. A low thunder rumble sounded out, momentarily drowning out the music. One little slip and a sour note echoed through the empty room.

Kyle Broflovski shuddered, letting his hands slip away from the keys.

"Kyle!" His mother's voice sounded out not too long after the thunder. Kyle huffed, grumbling to himself before calling back to her; "Yes, ma?" he started to place his fingers back over the correct piano keys.

"Go out and get your brother from the backyard before it starts raining. And make sure he didn't get out past the gates!" His mother ordered, her voice nearly booming over the thunder. "You know very well I don't want either of you _out there_." She spat out 'out there' like it was some vile food she had just eaten.

Kyle slammed his fingers down, ignoring the horrible clash of notes, slipping off the chair. "Fine." The ten year old grumbled under his breath. He glanced out the window, seeing the low storm clouds over the mountains, growing darker as wind howled against the glass. He could still hear the wind and thunder through the houses' thick walls as he made his way down to the back door, opening it up wide.

"I hate this place." Kyle whispered, his words lost to the wind as he stepped outside. A shiver shook his small form as he bounded out towards the back gates. "Ike!" He called, looking around. "Ike, time to come in before it rains..."

"Paris!" Ike's soft voice exclaimed excitedly to no one. Or at least Kyle thought it was to no one...the red head slowed his walking when he heard a voice replying to Ike.

"Paris? It's nice...overrated if you ask me." The voice was soft, slightly accented... Kyle leaned his upper body around a tree in time to see Ike looking up past the gate's bars to a much older boy. His blonde hair stuck out in messy locks, and playful blue eyes to match his smile.

"Ike!" Kyle shouted, bolting forward to his younger brother, grabbing his hands. Kyle ignored Ike's whining, as he sent a warning glare towards the older boy. "You should leave." Kyle suggested coldly. The blonde nodded his head, tilting his head back to the dark skies. "I should." He agreed, tapping his fingers on the steel bars of the gate. "Looks like one hell of a storm."

Kyle frowned, tightening his arms around Ike's wiggling form. "Well go!" Kyle snapped, pointing a small finger off to the woods behind the blonde. The blonde backed away. "Okay, okay..." he nodded, he looked back to Ike with a smile. "See you some other time, Ike."

Ike nodded his head quickly, his own smile returning. The blonde glanced to Kyle again and winked, before he turned and walked away into the woods, his figure soon lost against the trees. Kyle turned his glare down to Ike.

"You're not suppose to talk to strangers." He scolded. "What if ma found you talking to him? She would pop right there!" he grumbled, imagining his mother bursting in a fit of anger. Ike shook his head. "Not stranger." He insisted, squirming around still. Kyle simply hooked his arm around Ike's waist and carried him back towards the house.

"What do you mean 'not stranger'? He is. You've never met him before."

"Kenny!" Ike huffed. "Not stranger. Kenny."

"Just cause you know someone's name doesn't mean they're still not a stranger, Ike." Kyle sighed, carrying Ike inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Ike wiggled himself free from his brother's grasp. "Not stranger. Kenny." He repeated, trailing away to his bedroom. Kyle rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath, a bit weary his mother might hear. He glanced back to the backyard at the tall, black steel gate.

_'It's not keeping anything locked out._' He thought bitterly._ 'It's keeping me locked in.'_

As Kyle walked back to the music room, he couldn't help but think of Kenny. His carefree smile, and bright blue eyes.

...and just how free Kenny looked

Kyle slammed the cover of the piano down in jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, uh...yeah. It's based off Tuck Everlasting, and while it will have some famliair parts from the book and movie, it won't entirely. Hard to explain, but if you stick by me, you'll see what I mean! I adore Tuck Everlasting more than anything, so I hope I can do this fic at least some justice.**


End file.
